


Double deceit Wedding

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Deception, F/M, Female Friendship, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Caroline's father is forcing her to marry Stefan Salvatore. Caroline doesn't want to marry Stefan so she comes up with a new plan. With her best friend Katerina by her side she can't fail. This will be a wedding they will all remember.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 33





	Double deceit Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own the vampire diaries

"I need a husband."

Katerina Petrova looks up from her phone at her best friend entering her hotel room. " Your getting one tomorrow remember that's why we are in this hotel for your wedding."

Caroline forbes is getting married tomorrow to Stefan Salvatore. It was not her idea for this wedding and she does not want it. Her father is the mastermind behind this wedding. He is a business mogul who wants to take over Stefan's and his fathers companies so he paid his daughter to date Stefan and get him to proposal. While he has Stefan busy with Caroline her father Bill Forbes has been planting seeds at both companies ie: take over. When the engagement was announced Bill told Caroline that he would up her pay to actually go through the planning and wedding. Caroline doesn't have a choice her father has never paid her this much attention or have ever included her in any of his business deals. All Caroline has was wanted was her fathers attention. As an only child you would think she would be her fathers favorite child but no her fathers favorite is his companies. When she was five her father sent her away to a private boarding school. Where she spent her childhood and teenage years.

Caroline is getting paid for this wedding but there is only so much a girl can take and as the hours narrow and the wedding is closer and closer she is freaking out. She never thought that when she got married it would be to someone she not only doesn't love but finds terribly annoying. Boarding school is where she met Katerina who is also an only child. If there's anything boarding school and being friends with Katerina has taught her its never forget who you are.

"I know, with all the prenups signed and everything ready what if I told you I don't like the groom so let's find someone who will make this wedding invalid."

" You little troublemaker that's a lot of money your giving up. I don't know if I could give up that much."

Caroline smiles devious she has thought about this decision all day. She knows the risks but she has to take them. " My father is a going to give me the money right after I say I do. After I get the money I'll tell everyone the new plan. My father has plans to take over the companies during the wedding. I have two options I can stall and not marry Stefan or I can marry him then embarrass him disappoint my father and become rich."

Katerina looks up at her she had a feeling Caroline didn't like Stefan but she didn't know the extent of this whole things. " Oh honey I'm so sorry your going through this why didn't you tell."

" I don't know but will you help me make this invalid."

" Of course next time tell me. Now lets go hunt for men."

Xxx

" What about him?"

Katerina points to a tall brown haired man in the third bar they go to. Caroline looks over at him she shrugs and goes over to him.

As she is heading over to the man he turns around and she realizes its her ex Tyler Lockwood he looks different from the back and tries to turn but he sees her. " Caroline what are you doing here? You told me you would never step inside a bar because you didn't like the aesthetic."

Caroline only told Tyler she didn't like bars because he would get super drunk and make a fool of himself and embarrass her." Tyler I was dragged here by Katerina. We were walking by and she wanted a drink. So I'm going to go looks like your busy entertaining." Caroline nods to the circle of ladies surrounding Tyler. " Ladies have fun."

When she sits down next to Katerina who slides down a salt shaker, a lime and a shot tequila. " You need it after running into Tyler the womanizing drunk."

Caroline licks salt off her hand downs her shot then sucks her lime. "Ready."

"Yeah even I wouldn't pick any of these guys."

Xxx

After two more bars they are feeling defeated. " If we cant find a man for you to marry I will marry you. We already love each other. If I were to marry a girl I would only marry you."

Caroline smiles at Katerina's offer. She knows her best friend loves men and saying that she would marry her is big. She would do the same thing for Katerina if she was in her position. " I love you. If I would marry a girl it would be you too."

Katerina slides her arm through Caroline's elbow "Come on lets find you a guy I am to young to be wife."

Caroline laughs as they set out to continue their search for a husband.

Xxx

"We've searched every bar in a five mile radius and everyone on the street it is hopeless. What do you say wifey want to make it official?"

"Where are we gong for our honeymoon if its lame that's a deal breaker."

Caroline lets out a little laugh even in this time crunch Katerina is being herself. " Paris. I am going to be substantially loaded so what do you say shopping spree."

Katerina smiles, they met when they were five and have been inseparable since. Even after they graduated they have remained in each other lives and are always there for each other. Both of them have dropped everything to help the other. They were roommates at school and have remained roommates even after school.

Xxx

As they are walking to city hall Katerina sees a handsome dirty blonde guy walking towards them. She whispers to Caroline " Handsome guy 12:00. If you don't talk to him I will."

Caroline sees him and smiles at him. He is handsome, definitely the first guy tonight she could consider marrying. As he passes them Katerina elbows Caroline in the side. " Hey handsome guy stop."

"Oh my god Katerina." Caroline embarrassed pulls Katerina back when she starts to move towards the handsome guy.

The handsome guy stops and faces the women its dark outside but there is a street light so he can make out the two beautiful women who called out to him. " My name is Klaus not handsome guy."

"I'm Caroline and this is my best friend Katerina. Are you single?"

Klaus was just walking home from visiting his brother he never thought he would get called out for being handsome by a beautiful blonde and brunette. " Yes."

He sees both women share a smile." I need you to marry me. I'll pay you of course."

"Excuse me?" Klaus is completely speechless. He has never heard something so bizarre.

"Look my best friend needs a husband now, we have been searching for a guy all night with no success. I almost married her then we saw you and knew you were perfect."

Caroline knows he is the perfect guy for this plan. She needs him so she decides to tell him her plan." All you have to do is marry me and go to my wedding tomorrow and be there when I announces I cant marry the groom tomorrow. After my father pays me we announce that we are married making the marriage he wants me to go through with null and void, we can have a quick annulment and you can be single and looking for a girlfriend by Monday at the latest."

After a couple minutes of silence Katerina is growing impatient she looks over at Caroline who is sharing her same sentiment. "Either you will marry my best friend or get out of the way."

Klaus comes out of his thinking to answer as he is he points at Katerina. " Does she come with the marriage?"

"Package deal."

" My father always told me I'm too reckless even though I've never done a reckless thing in my life. At least now his claim will have some footing. So when is our wedding?"

Caroline smiles and takes his hand dragging him to the courthouse. " Right now."

Xxx

The next day Caroline is getting in her strapless corset then flows out wedding dress with the help of Katerina when there is a knock on the door and Klaus pokes his head in. " Wow you look beautiful."

Caroline looks at him through the mirror. " Should I be insulted that you said that with such surprise."

" I mean it you look beautiful you looked beautiful last night too under the glow of street light."

Caroline smiles at him. " You look handsome too. Now remember we don't know each other until after I get paid."

Klaus nods.

Xxx

As Stefan is walking to the entrance of the isle he sees Katherine and Klaus coming from Caroline's room. " Katerina who is your date?"

" Klaus he's one of my boy toys."

Stefan directs his next comment to Klaus. " Tough break dude your probably wishing you were her Sunday boy or Friday guy."

Katerina rolls her eyes and retorts " Don't you have somewhere you have to be instead of insulting my love life and making rude comments to my date."

Xxx

Caroline is looking at herself in the mirror one last time when her father comes into the room. " Everything is in place say I do sign the papers." He pulls out a check. " And get this. You pull any type of trick and this check goes bye."

" Why would I try anything this is the most time we've spent together my whole life. If I did anything you would disown me since you cant sent me to another boarding school since I already graduated."

Bill scowls at his daughter. " Just do as your told and you will become rich."

Caroline curtsies in front of her father " Of course lets get this show on the road."

Xxx

As Bill is guiding Caroline down the isle she sees that Katerina has placed Klaus in the second row right behind Bill.

Bill places Carolines hand in Stefan's, who helps her up the step to the alter.

The priest begins and when he asks Stefan if he takes Caroline to be his lawful wedded wife Stefan with no hesitation says "I do."

The priest looks at Caroline and asks " Do you take Stefan to be your lawful wedded husband."

Caroline takes a breath and looks out to the crowd she sees her father put his hand over his left breast pocket where her check is. Then sees Klaus smile up at her. She looks back at Katerina who is holding her flowers she smiles at her best friend. " I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Stefan leans forward to kiss his new wife while Caroline knows she has to let Stefan kiss her but she does not want to kiss him so she leans her head back Katerina discreetly puts her hand on Caroline's back and pushes her towards Stefan. After their kiss Stefan takes Caroline's hand and holds themselves up and turns to the crowd who claps for the new couple.

Xxx

Before the sign the papers that says as Stefans wife Caroline owns half of Stefan's company. Katerina finds the bride and hands her a bottle of champagne. " Seems like you need this more then the guests."

Caroline smiles as as she opens it. " I love you."

" Who do you love more champagne or me?"

" At the moment its a tie." Caroline winks at her. " Where's your date?"

Katerina smiles at the response she knows Caroline is joking and knew she needed that bottle of Champagne. " As we were getting up to come to the reception we got sidelined by your uncle Brady. I managed to escape but Klaus wasn't so successful. I'll go get him and meet you at the signing."

Xxx

Stefan finds Caroline drinking the champagne of the bottle. " Wow I've never seen you drink, they have glasses. How did you get a whole bottle?"

Caroline looks over at him. The sooner this sham is over the sooner she can start having fun again. "Its my wedding if I want to drink champagne out of the bottle I will now lets go sign those papers."

Xxx

Stefan and Caroline enter her fathers study her father notices the bottle in his daughters hand and takes it from her. There's a lawyer behind the desk, Caroline and Stefan in front of the desk, Bill off to the side and Katerina and Klaus next to the closed door. When Bill sees Katerina has entered the room he says " This is a closed family business wait outside."

Caroline turns around to face her father. " Katerina is my family she stays."

Bill turns to his daughter who twirls the pen between her fingers. If she doesn't sign Bill doesn't get what he wants. He nods to Caroline to continue.

Both husband and wife bend down to sign the document. Stefan signs saying that he is giving fifty percent of all Salvatore businesses to Caroline. Caroline is signing that all her shares will go directly to Bill unless the marriage to Stefan is not legal. Stefan doesn't know about Caroline's clause in the document.

The lawyer looks over both signatures and the document " All set."

After the lawyer leaves Bill hands Caroline her check she smiles at him. " Thank you."

Stefan watches as Bill hands his daughter a check then the check is handed to Katerina. His wife turns to him and smiles up at his confused face. " Our contract stated that half all your companies would go to me but you didn't read the small print all my new shares in your company went to my dad who bought your companies earlier today. So my father is now in charge of all Salvatore companies. Or so he thinks."

It's now time for Caroline to turn to her father who is as confused as Stefan but hiding it better then him. " It says I will give my shares to you if Stefan and I are legally married but we are not."

Stefan goes to say something but Bill speaks instead. " You said the vows said I do the ring on your finger it's a legal wedding."

Caroline smiles deviously since her father never loved her and always put his businesses above her she decided that since he can't love his own blood she would try to hurt what he loved so much. " Bigamy is still illegal in this state, right they didn't change the laws in the last forty eight hours?"

"No they didn't."

"So you see Stefan and I are not legally married since I'm already married meet my husband Klaus."

Klaus who has been next to Katerina this whole time walks over to Caroline and sees the confusion and anger between Stefan and Bill.

Bill is fuming with anger his face is red and his fists are balled into fists. He can't not believe he did not see Caroline betraying him. He has been so focused on this take over he didn't even see what was right of front of him.

"Now father before you disown me for destroying your take over remember you already gave me the check." Bill looks at his check and sees Katerina waving it at him. "So I've gone back to being second fiddle to your real child your businesses."

As Caroline, Katerina and Klaus are leaving Caroline adds insult to injury to her father. " Since my marriage to Stefan was never legal my shares stay with me. See you at the next board meeting."

Xxx

As the three are getting in Caroline's just married limo paid by her father. Klaus looks at his wife. " Your beautiful but scary."

Caroline smiles at him. "So scary you can't wait to get an annulment."

"Being married to a beautiful woman like you who at times can be scary but will be fun."


End file.
